


let's become diamonds, let's become gold

by harukatenoh



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of summer brings with it many things, warmth, light, sunshine. It dissolves the darkness, and casts light on everyone and everything. It's not always easy, embracing the open, golden light, but it's a new start, and with Shion by his side, Nezumi could face even the most blinding of rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's become diamonds, let's become gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short ffs... but yeah!!!!!!!! no. 6!!!!!!! i love no. 6 so much.  
> this fic was based on the prompt "the beginning or end of summer" given to me by my lovely friend imogen, so this goes out to you imogen <3.
> 
> work title is from diamonds by the a-sides

Nezumi pushed the curtains open, letting the relentless beams of sun pour into their room. Shion, curled up on the bed, shifted in protest, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“It’s too early, come back to bed.” Shion whined, looking at Nezumi from under his sleeve.

Nezumi was staring out the window, into the bright horizon. He turned around slowly, stretching out his arms and still managing to look graceful. Leaning down to face Shion, he poked his arm affectionately.

“Do you know what today is?” He asked softly. Shion thought for a moment, then nodded, eyes blinking sleepily.

“The day you let me sleep in for once?” Shion said, throwing the covers over his head. Nezumi rolled his eyes, pulling back the covers to reveal Shion’s small smile. He pressed a kiss to Shion’s forehead, pushing back the white locks.

“It’s the first day of summer.” He whispered, face close enough to Shion’s to feel his light breath on his cheek.

Shion’s gaze was fixated on him, looking up into the warm grey eyes. They held the silence for a while, watching each other, before Shion sat up slowly and stretched out his arms. He bumped his forehead against Nezumi’s lightly, a content smile on his face.

“I guess it is an awfully nice day.” He breathed, looking past Nezumi and out the window. The sky was a soft blue, broken up by the occasional pearly white cloud.

It felt peaceful, serene, the sun filling his small room and turning it into a haven. Shion settled back, leaning on his palms.

“So then, what plans do you have for today?” Shion asked, reaching up one hand to rub his eyes.

Nezumi gave a slight smile, rising from his seat on the bed. The sun turned his hair a soft shade of indigo, falling neatly around his shoulders.

“It’s a surprise.” Nezumi said, extending a hand towards Shion.

He took it, letting Nezumi pull him into their familiar dancing position, and they swung around the room, accompanied by nothing but the sound of the wind.

They came to a halt near the closed door, Shion panting, Nezumi collected as always.

“Get dressed, something nicer than your usual please.” Nezumi commanded softly, adding a teasing undertone to the second half of his sentence. Shion obliged, pulling away from Nezumi’s grip and skipping towards the closet. When he emerged again, he was in a neat grey jumper, the collar of his shirt just poking out. Nezumi nodded in approval, then turned to push the door open for Shion.

Shion stepped through, turning to look over his shoulder at Nezumi, who was watching him fondly.

“Let’s go!” He called, now at the end of the hallway and next to the front door. Nezumi walked purposely after him, watching as Shion pushed open the front door to the sunshine outside.

Shion stepped into the light, figure illuminated by the gentle sunshine.

Nezumi quickened his pace, pushing into the open air after him, coming face to face abruptly with Shion.

Shion had taken him off guard, and if Nezumi didn’t have faster reflexes they probably would have crashed into each other. Instead, Shion’s nose was almost touching Nezumi’s, as he stared wide eyed into Shion’s gaze.

“I didn’t think you’d wait up for me.” Nezumi said, trying not to sound breathless.

Shion beamed at him, outshining even the summer sun in the sky.

“Of course I did. You’re the one leading me, aren’t you?”

 


End file.
